Zara Beauvais
British |family = Viktor Skobel (boyfriend) |affiliations = The Thieves in Law |enemies = Eddie O'Connor |voice = Jo Lawden}}Zara Beauvais is a character in The Getaway series who acts as a minor character in The Getaway: Black Monday. Zara is the girlfriend of Viktor Skobel and spends most of her time at his side, not saying anything. Character Description Who's Who Zara commands all the power that her beauty allows. Her looks are her commodity; she uses them to get what she desires. Providing she keeps her mouth shut, Zara makes the perfect accessory for Viktor: a fate she can handle as long as the price is right. 2004 Zara is first seen in the opening cutscene of the mission Under Ground Activity. When Nadya Prushnatova, Yuri Gorsoy and Alexei arrive at Viktor's mansion, Zara opens a door into Viktor's office within the mansion and allows them to enter. Their arranged meeting is presumably about investigative journalist Jackie Philips' recent escapades from Viktor's clutches, and how they are going to retrieve her. Viktor is not seen at this point. Zara is later seen getting into a car with Viktor outside the Skobel bank. Zara gets into the same car as Viktor and they drive off. This occurs when Sam Thompson arrives outside the bank in order to break into the bank to get her laptop back, with or without the help of Eddie O'Connor. Zara is last seen the mission The Vor. When Eddie O'Connor chases Nadya and Viktor out of the factory, Viktor flees into his mansion and onto the rooftops. When Eddie arrives, he is forced to kill a number of Viktor's men. Inside the mansion, there are a lot of innocent girls running around. Some of the gangsters even use them as human shields. One of the girls inside the mansion is Zara. Eddie encounters Zara in Viktor's bedroom, after he heads up a set of stairs to the second floor. Zara is held hostage by one of Viktor's men and used as a human shield, which shows just how little Viktor or his men care about her. Fate What happens to Zara is down to a player choice. Eddie can either choose to save Zara, by carefully aiming at the gangster's head and killing him. Zara then breaks free and flees downstairs to take cover. Alternatively, Zara can be killed by Eddie or any other gangster in the crossfire. Eddie can even kill her personally if she manages to break free. What happens to Zara has no effect on the game's storyline, and she is not seen again. If she survives, it is possible she was arrested by the police for being involved in the gang seen as she was Viktor's girlfriend. The police arrive after the shootout at the mansion meaning she would have been taken into police custody. It is also possible that she was allowed to walk free. Personality Zara is a member of the highest echelon of the Thieves in Law. She does not take a villainous role, and never says a word throughout the game. In addition, her full name is never mentioned. Ultimately, she is just the main antagonist, Viktor Skobel's girlfriend, who is seen in some of the game cutscenes. She never speaks once in the entire game, which is most likely due to fear of provoking Viktor. Zara's actor, Jo Lawden, describes Zara in a behind the scenes video, and says "Zara is seen, but is definitely not heard." Mission Appearances *Under Ground Activity *Trespass *The Vor (can be killed) Trivia *Zara becomes a playable character in Free Roaming, after having completed the mission, Beginning of the End. She begins her game just outside of Viktor's mansion and drives a blue Mercedes Benz (Brabus). *Zara only speaks once in the game, that being when she is held hostage. *Zara was played by Jo Lawden, who is a real life model. *Zara is Viktor Skobel's girlfriend, although this is never made clear in the actual game. *Zara is considered an innocent civilian, so it's optional whether Eddie kills her or not. Her death has no effect on the game's storyline. Category:Thieves in Law Category:Characters in The Getaway: Black Monday Category:Player's Choice